


The Morning Window

by MadBanana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon, Keith x whoever you think!, Multi, mentions of some characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBanana/pseuds/MadBanana
Summary: He never thought of himself as beautiful. And someone just discovered it that morning.With bonus link for the pic!





	The Morning Window

**Author's Note:**

> SO I thought of doing a story for my latest artwork out of exhaustion from studying. Sorry if it's a bit shitty.
> 
> I'm not abandoning Operation V at all. It's just that so many things happened, like my mom just got hospitalized and there was a change in my shift schedule. But I already have my way on how to keep going.
> 
> (Please see the link for you to see the art)

[~The Morning Window~](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=67190363) by [Sai](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3937244) on [pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/)

 

 

 

How did it come to this?

It was basically Keith's fault, or so they thought. They knew that this guy isn't the type who will forget to wear a shirt before diving in to bed -- but today, or possibly last night, was an exemption. The morning sun gave him an unexpected favor, that they decided to get their camera working after being abandoned for years.

It has been a year since the war finally ended. The Galra Empire has fallen, and the balance within the universe has regained. Everyone went back to their old lives (maybe) but they still get in touch through video calling and such, after all, Earth now has all the technology possible to bring people closer. They all got a chance to go back home...

Except Keith.

Knowing that no one will be waiting for him on Earth to come home, they decided to bring him along to their own home, meet their folks and just to let him feel that he isn't alone. Of course, he never felt happier.

This morning was the best discovery they ever had about him.

He and they have known each other, thanks to Voltron: their bond has become stronger because of this giant defender of the universe. It was a task that they once had to do for them to get home, but things have changed during their adventures in space. They have discovered his Galra heritage, tragically surprising, but pleasant in some sense. They have discovered his laughter, his fury, his fear, his tears, during the time they have spent in space...

This morning, they discovered more about him in depth. He is _beautiful._

*****

"Hey, Keith, breakfast is...

Rea... dy...?"

Keith was just sleeping while leaning at the porch of the window, wearing nothing but a pair of red sweatpants and cuddling a pillow and has no idea for how long he stayed like that. The morning sun is illuminating his fair skin, streaks of ivory, pink and peach caressing his lithe arms, which somehow gained a little muscle after a long time fighting in space. His peaceful face kissed in light pink was the most serene they have seen for a while. Keith was thought to be perpetually angsty and fierce at anything and everything in his life, in which they couldn't blame him for such after enduring a lot. The aftermath of victory gave them such surprising discovery about this forever angry young man.

Just to cherish that very moment, they carefully excused themself to get their camera that they haven't used in a while. 

Photography was never considered their passion, but the photos they have once captured have captivated their friends and families, and once became their way of withdrawing themself from the harsh reality. Yet they have doubts if they will be able to take pictures again -- as beautiful as Keith, or maybe surpass that. But who cares? It is one captivating moment worth a shot.

*****

Keith just woke up from those camera noises.

"What the," he raised an eyebrow at his unexpected photographer, ruining such a beautiful angle. But they couldn't blame him if that will be the case.

"Sorry," his photographer scratched their cheek. "Couldn't help testing my camera."

"You're," the raven-haired pointed at their camera, "taking my pictures--?"

"Y-yeah, I know, it's invasion of privacy. Sorry. B-but don't get me wrong," they hung the camera on their neck. "Keith, you're beautiful. There. I said it. Freakin' finally..."

Hearing from none other than them, his cheeks suddenly took several shades of red that even his ears and skin show patches. He suddenly averted his eyes from them. "Sh-shut up," he panicked as he looked for a blanket to cover himself--

"I'm not being a pervert or anything," they said calmly. Strange, but calmly. "Why don't you believe in me? To be honest, I don't know much about you yet, it's more than just knowing your name, how you fight, how you talk, whatever... But I haven't seen you that calm before."

"The war's over," Keith said a matter-of-factly. "It's normal to be calm after what happened."

"Yeah, but we're talking about you here. You always look like you hate the world, you hate me, but has no one ever told you how beautiful you actually are?"

Now the young part-Galra's face glowed as red as his old lion. He wanted to curse at them, but--

"I'll show you."

He blinked. How will they prove something he has been denying about himself with that camera of theirs?

*****

Just to help them prove that they are right, Keith agreed to pose for them.

The window porch is the perfect venue for them to take the best shots. He was asked just stay there and do anything natural. How natural? He was stiff at first, who couldn't help himself but to be conscious of himself -- but slowly, whether he realized it or not, he felt cozier. No filter, no extra lighting, just the sunlight is enough for them to highlight the softness of Keith's skin and expression. The lavender satin curtains added the serenity, and his purple eyes became visible within their camera lens. For each pose he did, the photos came out more natural in every shot.

His photographer finds him giving easy poses so easy that he thought Keith was a natural-born supermodel. He might not have a Superman body like Shiro's, or have a swimmer's build like Lance's, or even have a huggable bear build like Hunk's, to them, Keith is perfect, period. The wars and his short training with the Blade of Marmora gained him more noticeable broadness in his shoulders and arms and good, slim abdominal muscles defining his hard work. His days as a Paladin and a member of the Blade also earned him a permanent scar on his right shoulder contrasting to his supposed perfect skin, but beautiful, nevertheless.

When the unexpected photoshoot was over, they showed their best shots to Keith. The latter, in turn, was speechless. As he slide from one photograph to another, he blinked in wonder...

He even thought he was looking at a different model.

"Is this," he shifted for more photos, "me?"

They just smiled. "I told you. You're beautiful. Either you've just realized that or you've realized before but you don't wanna acknowledge it."

It was neither of those two. Keith didn't even care about his own looks -- until now.

He smirked, as he eyed on one of the photos. "Can you save me one?" He asked.

"S-sure! Souvenir?"

"Kinda. Plus I think," he smirked at them, "I've found my new career."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Question:** Who is the mysterious photographer? The answer is within your imagination.


End file.
